Wolfenstein : Operation Sera
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: The Locust War was over, The COG are rebuilding humanity and embraced an era of well deserve peace. But everything changed when the Third Reich has arrived out of nowhere and begun a brutal military conquest to bring Sera on their knees. The Gears face off against the massive Nazis army lead by General Deathshead who vows to crush humanity under it's iron boot. Know your Enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfenstien : Operation Sera**

 **Synopsis**

 ** _Author's note: Halo wars 2 trailer ( Know Your Enemy ) inspires the development of this crossover. This is the vision of the COG fighting the Nazis_ **

Nazis Germany has won World War 2 and rule the world under it's iron boot. Then history changes when the Nazis uncover new technological secrets in teleporting and discovering new worlds. German scientists discoverd Sera from experimantal portal. Nazis Germany mobilized resources and assets to step foot into Sera to claim land, resources and power .

9 months , the war on Sera has ended , the remnants of the COG attempted rebuild humanity and embracing an era of well deserve peace after decades of war, hardship and massive lost of human life.

But everything change when an unexpected invasion has arrived out of nowhere , this new enemy was called the Third Reich and begun a brutal military conquest to bring Sera on their knees.

The Nazis Empire was more than a threat no one was prepare for. But a War machine that show no mercy, consumed of hatred and fed on war.

The Nazis goal is to subjugate Sera under its militarized might.

The Invasion was lead by the infamous General Deathshead who commands a massive Nazis army the COG never seen. They brought war machines the COG never imaged . The invasion was supported by a Rebel cartel of traitors , insurgents and radicals lead by Aaron Griffin who held a deepest grudge against the COG.

Marcus Fenix and rest of battle harden Delta squad once again take up arms to fight against the Nazis war machine , rally all of humanity to fight and take back Sera from Nazis Oppression and tyranny or die trying to stop them.

The Key to Victory : Know Your Enemy.

* * *

 **Characters**

 **COG**

Sergeant Marcus Fenix

Lieutenant Anya Stroud

Damon Baird

Cole Train

Colonel Hoffman

Bernie Mataki

Jace

Alex Brand

 **Nazis**

General Deathshead

Aaron Griffin

Sofia Hendricks

Captain Herr Grosse

Helga Von Schwartz

Commander Zetta

Lieutenant Frau Engel


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Thick smoke blacken the air along with the scent of odor , ashes and blood across the field of burning tanks, APCs, trucks, and artillery and carnage. Debris, chunks of metal and flames strain the ground with the bodies of dead soldiers everywhere. Everywhere was horde of death and destruction across the landscape/

A SS soldier in a bloody torn black uniform and gear groaned in pain as he wandered through the maze of death and destruction. Heavy smoke was blocking his view. Blood and snots mixed with dirt on his face.

The soldier hears sounds of flames flicking and the agony cries of the wounded and shouts of confused survivors. Then suddenly gunfire, the soldier panicked as fear took control. He tripped over a dead Supersoldaten and landed into a heap of sandbags.

Out from the smoke was a figure waiting through the smoke. The SS soldier heisted for a second and draw out the handgun from a pouch. His fist glimpse of the figure was a hulking man in blue curved armor and a blue bandana. Holding an assault rifle revealed Marcus Fenix

An officer crawled from a flipped tiger tank hatch only to be gunned down without a hint of mercy. The soldier tried to fire but realized the pistol was out of bullets. Marcus spotted him and advance towards him with ease.

The Chainsaw bayonet was dripping with crimson blood from close combat opponents. The SS soldier swallowed with fear as he crawled backward from the Gear who was graining on him.

Marcus aimed his lancer at the surviving SS soldier sweating with fear and terrified at the mercy of the Gear.

The SS soldier dropped his pistol and rosed his hands.

" Please. ! I surrender!" begged the terrified SS soldier.

Marcus only coldly stared at him with the rifle at the ready and Marcus spoke up with the lancer lowered.

" I need you to deliver a big fucking message." said Marcus with the tip of his finger point straight at the SS soldier.

" I want you to tell every Nazis motherfucker ; you tell them that you fuck with the wrong people and if you have the notion to fuck with us. You are going to tell them this is our home if they want war. We going show you real war that you and your Nazis buddies wouldn't forget."

The SS soldier twist and growled with hatred and anger before spiting a mouthful of blood into Marcus's boots.

" The Reich will not be intimidated by you and your menacing COG army. Nothing will stand between us and your eradication. " sneered the SS soldier with a hint of defiance.

" Really ?" growled Marcus.

" You and the COG will burn in hell and your people will be brought on their own knees." growled the SS soldier.

Grabbing the SS soldier on the collar. Marcus looked right into the SS soldier right into his eyes.

"I don't think so you Nazis fuck. You , every Nazis motherfucker, Germany and all of this Fucking Nazi war machine can going hell !"bellowed Marcus at the Nazis.

" The COG will burn and you will burn with us. " shouted the SS solider with a hint of defiance.

Dropping the SS solider on the ground before Marcus kicked him right into the face. Knocking him out cold.

Marcus glanced at the destruction of an entire Nazis army and turned to see a flag post waving a red flag with a swastika slowly burning with flames.

Marcus let out a sigh as he turned away from the battlefield leaving the sole survivor alone but he and the COG shown the Germans were not superior and can be defeated thanks to their fierce defiance. The battle has won but the war for Sera is only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nazis army Codex**

 **Author's note : If anyone is confused about the enemies present in Operation Sera go to Wolfesntien wiki in the internet.**

 **Nazis Germany** : Germany was a fascist totalitarian state. Racism Fascism and Aryanism were central features of the Nazi regime. The Nazis also create a great contribution to humanity scientific advancement from their own research and exploitation of Da'at Yichud technology with scientific discovery and inventions

* * *

 **Nazis army Infantry**

 **Soldier** \- standard light infantrymen armed with assault rifles or submachine guns and light armor - acted as cannon fodder but effective in sheer numbers

 **Amored soldier** \- infantry unit upgraded and equipped with shotguns and assault rifles with durable grey flak jackets and gas masks designed for close quarter combat

 **Elite soldier** \- veteran infantry units upgraded with armor plates and flak armor and armed with assault rifles.

 **Grenadiers** \- subclass light Infantry units equipped with submachine gun , frag and telsa grenades. Capable of throwing grenades and tasked with keeping the enemy at bay or served in assault missions.

 **Officers** \- lower ranking officers with combat experience and leadership skills can direct and lead troops but ensure morale is in line. But equipped with submachines guns and handguns , Officers can be recognized with caps or hats.

 **Panzergrenadiers-** mechanized shock infantry equipped with camo uniforms and flak jackets armed with portable panzerfausts , LMGs, grenades, and assault rifles

 **Heavy rocket launchers troopers-** Support Infantry units specialized in wielding shoulder artillery launchers such as the panzerfaust

 **Specialized Infantry**

 **Commandos** -Elite Shock troops with extra medium armor and equipped with assault rifles and commandos specialized in hit and run tactics

 **Commanders** \- Highest Ranking Officers coordinating other units on the field but equipped with headsets to call for reinforcements.

 **Sniper** -Marksmen units specialized in long range combat and accuracy with sniper rifles

 **Paratroopers –** airborne troops dropped from airplanes behind enemy lines equipped with burst rifles

 **Fire trooper-** Heavily Elite armored shock troopers with semiautomatic shotguns loaded with ricochet pellets

 **Rocket trooper-** Heavy support infantry units with assault rifles with under slung rocket launchers and equipped with heavy-duty armor.

 **Flamethrowers-** Specialized infantry unit armed with long range flamethrowers loaded with napalm

 **Heavy trooper-** Specialized infantry in heavy body armor armed to the teeth and armed with plasma guns.

 **Assassins-** experimental melee soldiers with clocking suits and equipped with combat blades.

 **Super Soldiers (Supersoldaten)-** heavily-armored biomechanical super soldiers in bulletproof armored and able to wield the most heaviest weapons the German army has to offer.

* * *

 **Machines and Vehicles **

**Mobile goliath mine-** drone control mines with high explosives used for multiple purposes in military operations.

 **Panzerhund ( tank dog)-** it is a super-efficient murder machine encased in titanium steel armor and fitted with bone-crushing metal jaws that can cut through the thickest of body armor.

 **Battle Robot-** mechanized war units armed with twin laser blasters and EMP cannon

 **Heavy robot-** large mechs with protective hard steel and state of the art laser cannons

 **Drone –** fast and agile unmanned aerial robots with laser cannons

 **Kampfhund (Attack Dog)-** armored and genetically augmented German Shepherd in exoskeleton

 **Tiger tank-** A front line tank that is redesigned and improved on armor and mobility and equipped with duel 88 flak cannons and an remote control machine gun.

 **Armored Assault Vehicle (AAV)-** Vehicle with twin auto cannons on the front and capable of carrying drones and the AAV serves as a support and scout vehicle.

 **Half track-** Modified armored personal carrier that carry 12 infantrymen

 **Panther tank-** Frontline tank in the Nazis army and effective in large numbers

 **Wolf tank-** battle tank powered by nuclear reactors and includes a mounted autocannon.

 **Panzer-** backbone tank of the Nazis army and equipped with rocket launchers or autocannons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning of storm**

Sera endured decades of war and destruction until peace was finally embraced after the destruction of the lambent and the locust horde. The remaining pockets of humanity left on the war torn planet to rebuild. Finally free of war , suffering and destruction and humanity no longer had to fear the horrors of the locust horde. Surviving Refugees and the COG remnants were all that left to reclaim the planet they once lost and earned an unexpected tomorrow " A future". Reconstruction is happening around the planet as people slowly rebuild and repopulated the planet. But 9 months after the locust war , everything change when they came. They were the Third Reich.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Sera, Tyrus**

The sounds of tank tracks and marching boots vibrated the ruined city as hundreds of tanks and other armor vehicles rode across the decaying cityscape followed by masses of soldiers . Multiple enhanced and technological models of tanks from Tiger tanks , Panzers , Wolf tanks , Panther tanks , and Panzerkampfwagen E-100 rumbling in the streets followed by battalions of German soldiers ranging from Waffen SS to the Heer army supported by panzerhunds , biomechanical Supersoldatens and heavy robots

Bodies of stranded lay on the ground with eyes wide open with horror as the German invaders seeked out and crushed their enemies to the extreme. One wounded stranded tried crawled away from the walking SS officer with a side arm and his face covered with a gas mask . The SS officer pull the trigger on the side arm and left to rejoin the troops leaving the dead stranded with a bullet to the head. Another Waffen SS trooper took a picture of a dead woman and her child in a corner of a wall from a camera.

A squad of panzergrenadiers threw their handgrenades into ruined buildings to flush out any surviving stranded.

Sky was covered with thousands of planes. Present in the skies were Hortens 229, Jets , bombers and transport and cargo planes from the Luftwaffe. Hundreds of them were in perfect formation as they flow over the massive blitzkrieg ground invasion.

Behind the massive mobilization of various units, was one person on top of a building watching all the military movement. The man wore general uniform represent the might of the Nazis army. He wore a grey trench coat and has a side arm on his belt. His bald head and scar face endured the harsh gust blew away from him. General Wilhelm Strasse AKA Deathshead watch his forces marching across the city. Listing to the sounds of planes, artillery and armor marching to their destination.

The sounds of footstep could be heard but the general did not need to turn around as he already knew who is was.

One of his lieutenants Friedrich Keller present.

"Report Keller ? "General Deathshead ordered.

"Addition reinforcements were on the way but the main force will require supplies and troops from the fatherland. We are on schedule General." Said Keller.

"Good." said the General gesturing Keller to the horizon. "See the crusade my boy. The new world will be see our might. We will promise this new world that we rebuild a better world for the purity."

Keller nodded "What about the COG? "

General Deathshead frowned but didn't turned his head. About a tense silence Keller was about to give up on the subject. The German General answered firmly.

"The COG will wait for now. We must wait before we strike on their lesser defense another time." said the General as he turned to walking aimlessly and Keller followed. "To defeat an enemy; we must know the enemy." inquired General Deathshead seriously. "What I have learned about the Coalition of Ordered Governments is that the COG is nothing but death and destruction even their insolence. Just like the Americans right Lieutenant.

"I vow to crushed the COG off the face of this new world and I show them the COG is nothing but a fading memory of their sins. The COG will be the anarchists of their own destruction. "finished General Deathshead with a hint of vengeance. " Don't worry we will wipe the last of the COG to the ground. If we done it correctly. The reich wouldn't take any chances to accept mercy from the COG for now on."

"I will keep that in mind General. They are waiting for you. " said Keller before saluting the general and left the general alone on the roof top. General Deathshead turned around on his right to see a pair of tall arch towers with a massive spiral glowing blue hole with thin the horizon releasing countless troops of Nazis into Sera's soil. Nobody knows how the Nazis were able to discovered Sera and soon Sera will face the might of the Nazis Empire.

* * *

 **Ephyra**

Ephyra was once a proud capital of the Coalition of Order Governments until the locust war took a massive toll on the city and suffers l major destruction from the locust horde. But 18 years after the war, the ruined city came to life as the Nazis army moved in. Nazis army used the abandon city as their base of operations and staging ground for their armies.

German engineers and countless labor slaves from Germany were brought to repair the damage the city suffered during the war. Construction machines, robots and slaves worked to restore infrastructure and utilities to the once glorified city of the COG into a massive fortress.

Abandon apartment buildings , ruins and streets were transformed into massive habitations for the infantry of the third Army. Streets were packed with tanks, trucks, and AFVs on the sides. Fresh supplies and troops were coming to the city from Germany. Every landmark of Ephyra was captured and converted into command centers, supply yards, depots , air pads and motor pools.

The house of Sovereigns became a critical center of the main German army for logistics and intelligence. The Capital building was decorated with German banners of the Third Reich. A massive crowd of soldiers stood in full attention with weapons presented at the ready. Officers included men and women of the SS , Luftwaffe and Heer stood in front of the building with dress uniforms on.

Guard robots and Supersoldatens were at the rally acted and providing security.

General Deathshead present himself in front of the house of Sovereigns and saluted the crowd. Arms extended in the air with straighten hands. Behind him were the General's lieutenants ; Captain Heer Grosse the second ,Lieutenant Frau Engel, Friedrich Keller and Commander Zetta.

General snapped into attention, looking out the audience of soldiers and as the spotlight and cameras signed on his scarred face.

" **My countrymen. Soldiers of the Third Reich**." Begin the General as he slowly pace around the floor with his hands behind his back.

 **"The Third Reich embarks on a conquest; a grand crusade of the impossible. Here and now, we will eradicate the authority and influence of the Coalition of Ordered Governments."**

" Sieg Hail ! " shouted the crowd.

 **" Our world is only the beginning , Their kind is dying but it is not enough to break them all."** Continued Deathshead with venom in his tone.

 **"We will break them ! Their cities will burn under the page of their history books. We will bury their dreams, blot out their skies!"** Roared the General with determination in his voice.

 **"The Reich will rebuild a better fatherland on this day. A better Sera . Remember this moment, This is the last day of the COG ! Seig Hail! Hail Hitler"'**

" Sieg Hail! Hail Hitler ! Sieg Hail "roared the Troops repeating saluted.

A lone figure watching the speech behind a column was a woman in red hair dressed in Schutzstaffel uniform and mixed with black armor of the former onyx guard. An assault rifle behind her back. She turned away and head back inside the captain building.

* * *

 **Chancery Bridge**

The sounds of engines and marching boots echoed the air. Operation Sera was only the beginning.

Hundreds of Tanks , AFVs , Trucks and other vehicles of the Third Army left their depots and organized into formations at the edge of Chancery Bridge that leads out of Ephyra. Mechanics and engineers did last minute checks on the vehicles or loading equipment or supplies.

Drones flew in mid air and stood in positions for orders , a dozen panzerhunds stood side by side by the vehicles growling impatiently. Supersoldatens stood in tight formation with MG 60s and Auto cannons. Every Nazis shouted their war cries. Heavy artillery strapped into trucks and then the mobile artillery

Soldiers of all variants pilled themselves into trucks and half tracks. Officers shouted orders. By the time the Nazis army were prepared and it was time to march. Once the orders were given , the tanks, mobile artillery and AFVs stared to rumbled forward followed by trucks , APCs, panzerhunds, Supersoldatens and half trucks of soldiers.

The Nazis ground forces marched across the bridge toward their next destination. Anvegad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2 : The Calm before the storm**

 **German occupied Ephyra , Tyrus**

 **The House of Sovereigns**

General Deathshead took another slip of water while he enjoyed his meal of chicken and vegetables in his private office that he occupied. The office was specialized for the chairman of the COG formerly but now transformed into a living quarters for the Third Reich greatest researcher and commander. He listen to the sounds of troops marching , gunfire in training grounds, trends rumbling and echoes of jet planes overhead.

Over his free time , the General been studying the origins of the Coalition of Ordered Governments and as well the locust horde. Deathshead and the Nazis regime find it disturbing about the locust horde. Monsters breed for war underground and torn Sera apart ; killing men , women and children everywhere and spreading death and destruction everywhere. Until the COG had to sacrifice their last stronghold before disbanded the COG in several months. Now the Reich was here to rebuild Sera under their own image.

The General enjoyed his meal in peace until a knock on the door echoed. With a grunt of annoyance, the General glanced at the door open revealing to be one of his lieutenants Sofia Hendricks. She saluted the general first before closing the door.

" Heer General."

" At ease."

" General, they are ready for you." Said Sofia carefully." I have your reports ready." Putting a pair of folders on the table."

" Good my dear , I am just finished with my dish." Said the General Deathshead " Have a moment my dear."

" Why?" asked Sofia curiously.

" It is aright Sofia , I am not judging you. Like I said before you are like a granddaughter to me." Signed Deathshead addressed to Sofia like a protective father figure. "I know what it likes to have the war almost destroy you. But you are with us and it may not be easy in the beginning when you left the COG to be something greater. Now you are with us never forget that."

" Now Sofia , we must attend the meeting before my colleagues start complaining about my decaying health. Lead the way my dear."

Strasse rose from his chair as he followed Sofia to the main meeting hall. Officers and soldiers in the hallway saluted Sofia and Strasse as they made their way to the meeting room. The General stopped Sofia at the front of the large wooden doors.

" Remember this Sofia , never let your past take over your mind. I will let the past burn in ashes." Said Strasse place a hand on Sofia's shoulders before opening the doors.

The main court room was packed with 2 dozen officers of men and women from the Heer , Waffen SS and luffwaffe divisions. Guard Robots and Blackguard troopers stationed at every corner of the courtroom. Most of them were already sitting on the second floor and stood in attention as the General and his right hand lieutenant arrived at the center of the room.

" Seig Hail!" echoed the entire room.

" At ease." Said the General outloud as the every High ranking member of the German Third Army took their seats.

Infront of the general were his lieutenants included Sofia who took a seat next to Frau Engel , Bubi and other Nazis officials.

" Today my countrymen this is the day we go forward on our conquest." Said Strasse placing around the center " This world is only the beginning and out there the COG's world is dying." A few chuckles were hear around the room.

" Therefore, we will execute Operation Sera under the orders of the Furher himself. I have been grant this golden privilege by the furher to spread our might across Sera . Our dreams is to see Sera prosper under the Third Reich to it's ultimate glory."

Applauses echoed across every row in the balconies. Then two officers then pull in a picture massive map of Sera's continents and showcase the map infront of the Nazis High Command present in the room.

" To begin with." Deathshead state" We already begun a beach head in the heart of Tyrus but it is not enough since we only conquered half of Tyrus." A murmurs whispered around the room.

" Turning to the map "Phrase 1, Ground Forces under command under joint leadership of the Heer, SS, and the Luftwaffe in deploying troops in assembling at the the borders of Ingarez , Vasgar, Kashkur and other COG nations . All Forces are requiring to elimate or capture any COG resistance."

" Phrase 2. Kreigmarine fleet and marine forces will deploy and commence amphibious navel operation across Serano Ocean in the invasion of the Lesser islands chain , The Independent Republic of Furlin and Ostri Republic or any continent left standing." Said the General pointing with a stick at the continents of the UIR in the map.

"Phrase 3, Armor divisions and infantry will move into Kashkur, Vasgar and Ingarez under cover of the Luftwaffe and artillery. Any landmark belong to the COG must be capture to spread our frontlines. Therefore we will require securing paths for supplies and reinforcements. Battle groups under my command and armor divisions under Erwin Rommel will advance into the border and seize control every country of the COG."

" Phrase 4 , The reconstruction of the world will commence after all of every country of the UIR or the COG has fallen to the Third Reich. If our enemies survived our conquest, they will be the ones begging to join our glorious Reich. Germany forever."

All of the officers in the high command applauded with joy and pride , as the general grinned from the aftermath of his speech and goal. Sofia on the other hand gave a fake supportive smile to the General but Sofia felt in her gut that she had a bad feeling about the operation and her deflection.

* * *

 **Char-Griffin Tower**

Griffin threw his empty bottle of scorch across his office in anger, Griffin sat in his office alone with bottles of alcohol whatever left of his stash. Ever since Delta squad came to char months ago and the locust managed to kill most of his people then blaming the COG for it . Also mention he still held a grudge against Marcus Fenix. He swore he will not rest until he will settle his shit with Fenix or die trying.

He was drinking his rage and hatred away alone in his office or what is left of his tower, Griffin returning another bottle on the ground but fail to notice a German Commando with a rifle aiming at the former CEO right infront of him, five commandos entered the room with rifles drawn.

" What do we have here ?" smirked the Commando leader as Griffin gave the look of resentful and annoyance as another Commando placed a handgun on Griffin's head.

The commandos had him surround at all sides. " Well going on COG. Put a bullet in me" Sneered a drunken Griffin " You got some nerve coming back here to settle to score."

" Can we shot this stinking basterd. He smells like an horse arse." Asked one of the Commandos.

" What the hell you waiting for?" snarled Griffin "Do it."

" Shut up you piece of shit." Growled the Commando " We are not the COG and we are Germans. We here to wipe out every COG scum on this world. Their world is dying and ours is only the beginning."

" What the f**k you say." Asked Griffin confused as he heard a soldier pull the pull on his rifle.

" It means , we are rebuilding a better world for Sera." Said a voice

Everyone turned to see a woman in black Nazis general uniform , other than General Esdeath. She was known her reputation and accomplishments in putting down rebellions in Nazi occupied lands and beauty. Behind her were her Elite Guard pair.

" So this is the CEO of Griffin Imulsion Corporation. Oh my," mocked Esdeath then look disgusted" The mighty has fallen to a drunk." With a disgustfully sneer as she picked up an empty liquor bottle took a sniff.

" It a shame I come here for nothing." Said Esdeath with a disapprove tone" Otherwise I will not have my men shot you like a dog. I heard there are people saying that you have an undying hatred for the COG."

" Why that ? Lady you expect me to do your dirty work-"snapped Griffin ,only to receive a slap in the head by a commando for rescent .

" We both share the same enemy Griffin. The COG , the Third Reich found this world and we learn the treachery of the COG." Said Esdeath cutting Griffin off as she place both hands on his desk " We vow to destroy them. Every last COG scum and gear off this world." Esdeath grinned wide as she continued.

" I want to used your hatred to crush the COG once and for all." Said Esdeath "Therefore, you shall be rewarded for your efforts. All we are asking is your cooperation in destroying the last of the Coalition. We will crush the COG once and all swiftly. "

Griffin sat there dumbstruck by every word the lady general said and saw his golden opportunity for his ultimate revenge against Marcus.

" We cannot allow the COG to rebuild in peace would we."said Esdeath." You can call me General Esdeath."

Making a choice, Griffin finally grinned and he said " Then let do business sweetheart."

* * *

 **Somewhere around Sera**

" You are tell me some bullshit story about a bunch of German guys show up out of nowhere thinking they own this world." Should Oliver in anger " You think we are all that dumb enough to believe that shit.

The young man with the look of 18 year old in dirty wormed clothing nodded fearfully " Look man you have no idea-"

But Olliver cut him off by throwing a punch at the man's face. Then his men in the office began stomping on him "I don't what kind of lying asshole you been told with you know what" pulling out a subpistol out of his back. " I am going to shoot you instead. Then I throw you off the ship."

" STOP! Please ! STOP ! THEY ARE BUILDING DEATH CAMPS man !" protested the bleed man in his cowering form."Death camps ! They are for us."

" What ?"

" Those Nazis guys show up out of nowhere they been taking people and sending them off to the camps." Chocked the man" Then they gas them."

Olliver resisted the urge to shoot him and listen." I was lucky enough to get away from them…..I kill one of them.I got proof man please. I want to live."

He pull out a armband with a swastika from his jacket. " Look COG enough to you ? They aren't COG they are Nazis."

Ollvier still gave the hard look at the man then grabbed the armband as he look at it curiously. Olliver gave a look of annoyance at the man despite his cold temper. " You lie to me I shot you." He growled finally.

Then he ordering the guards to take the man down to the mess hall.

Dam, Olliver studied the armband and it's swastika for a moment before he sitting down and collecting himself in his office for a moment to think about what the man had told him. Olliver on the other hand wasn't sure he was getting any sleep tonight.

 **Border of Kashur**

Pad lowered his sniper rifle before standing up listening the sounds of birds chipping in the morning.

" Nothing." Scoffed Pad to Dizzy next to him " Probably those deers are coming late." Said Dizzy." Hoffman doesn't mind if we catch some serious fresh meat back to the fort.

" Do you think? I just glad I have a full night sleep for the first 5 months ." said Pad sourly " But doesn't matter the war over. Guess we have the freedom to wish want we want to do."

Dizzy took another slip from his canteen before sharing it with Pad. "Lots of house to build, live our lives to the fullest and dealing with the dam living." Dizzy and Pad chuckled to each other.

"Giving up on the hate." Smirked

While the two men enjoy a silent moment in their drink until they both her sound echoing like a chant.

" What the hell?"said Pad before put a round in his rifle.

" Who the hell making that racket?" asked Dizzy with annoyance in his tone with the lancer. They walking through the forest to listen to the chant. The two men reach the edge of the tree line and look from the cliff of the valley to see where the chanting was coming from.

Dizzy and Pad's eyes widen as they saw the source of the chanting. Out on the field near the river was streams of vehicles of grey and flocks of soldiers in grey and camouflage and black body armor. Waves of infantry carried machine guns, rocket launchers and assault rifles walking across while others carrying ammo boxes or other equipment.

A grey tank almost the size of a Centaur tank , with trends and armed with two auto cannons on top along with a 88mm cannon in the front crushing a tree instantly.

Trucks and Half tracks past the marching troops on the side roads and tanks took positions within the ranks of the troops. They never had seen a massive army like this rather than the locust horde. Most of them were human.

" Holy shit." Said Pad "That a dam army out there."

" Well we run like hell back to the fort." Said Dizzy slowly "Come on Pad , we don't want those new guys to show up too soon."

" We better tell Hoffman."said Pad" Now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Enemy**

 **Somewhere near the borders of Kashkur**

 **9 months after the Locust War**

* * *

Keller glanced at the destroyed bridge from the open hatch command Half track. He was assigned to the 455th Iron Cross Platoon along with the joint 14th armored divisions in advancing into the heart of Kashkur. However the advance was halted due to unchartered territory of Kashkur and unfamiliar regions. His task was to mark territories for Forward Operation Bases , listening outposts and Supply drops from the luffwaffe.

Keller also heard that the Luffwaffe with be deploying paratroopers into the region from air. But he didn't like the idea of working along with the 'stranded' who held a grudge against the COG for leaving them to the hammer strikes. Thankfully, he , Engal and the entire German army hated the stranded for a very good reason.

" Sir we have a problem." said a soldier beside Keller who was glazed at the river and the ridge.

With a hint of annoyance, Keller got off the Half track and marching towards a squad of soldiers but Keller recognized them as Waffen SS.

The squad saluted Keller as the squad leader reported his findings. "The bridge across the river has been blown up by unexpected Resistance. Engineer corps will on their way in 2 days. Should we delay the advance?" reported the squad leader.

Keller growled with irritation clearly German high command gave him strict orders to advance into Kashkur.

" No , we will step up camp here in this spot , I want the regiment to be divide ; half of them will be making camp and the rest form into scouting teams." Answered Keller with a hint of annoyance masking his tone. "Then I will deal with high command myself. Someone get a mobile bridge across the dam river."

"Peaceful isn't ? Without the on slaughter of war right." Said Keller to himself as he glazed at the fields in the ridge spared by the locust war.

Meanwhile back at Ephyria, General Deathshead along with Lieutenant Sofia watch from the balcony of the House of Commons overseeing massive formations of infantry , armor , war machines and artillery massing across the new constructed city with propaganda echoing. How Sofia defected to the Third Reich was a mystery.

Hundreds of planes , bombers and transports flying over the city as a flag of the Reich flew freely along with zeppelins and large airships

" What the hell are we looking at ? "asked Pad lowering the scope of his rifle. Masses of Vehicles in grey and size joined by hundreds of infantry dressed in grey uniforms and other equipment the COG never seen

" I reckon it is a big ass army of people but it weird to see them popping up in mid air." Said Dizzy with a hint of concern. "They got tanks and big ass artillery."

" That's a army out there." Said Pad " We better tell Hoffman about this. I am not taking any chance of sniping a thousand of them. "

" Let get the hell out of here." Said Dizzy to Pad then they paused to hear the sounds of aircraft echoing in the skies. Cargo planes with German markings flew across the valley dropping hundreds of paratroopers from high attitude as the soldiers massing in a group.

"You seen anything like this." Asked Dizzy "But they are human alright but never seen this firepower and those airplanes before. Hell this is bad."

" But who the hell are they ?" said Pad as he look deeper into scope and Dizzy adjust the binoculars and starching his beard. Suddenly Pad and Dizzy both heard click of guns behind him , the two gears turned to see a dozen Waffen SS Elite troopers dressed in camo fatigues , black armor vests and armed with assault rifles and numerous paratroopers beside them.

" Well what do we have here ?" chucked an Waffen SS officer with the assault rifle. " First catch of the day boys."

" Shit." cursed Pad in his tone as he dropping his rifle as he raised his hands up slowly and Dizzy repeat the same action.

" Who the hell are you people." asked Dizzy looking confused at the mysterious soldiers.

The officer grinned " COG allow us to intro ourselves , we are the 15th infantry Regiment of the Third Army from the Third Reich. We are the Germans. "

" Third Reich ? Who are you guys?" said the puzzled gear in confusion causing the soldiers to laugh out loud. "Oh you better be joking COG." sneered the officer "This is only the beginning of our new world and your world is ready to die. Sera will rise under the might of the German Empire."

" Uh you are forgetting one thing German." spattered out Pad " The whole dam planet is a no man zone and I mean the world already ruined."

The German officer grinned wider " We see about this. We will see. Take them away to the Forward Operation Base for interrogation."

Somewhere in the ridge , a mysterious man drove on a motorcycle with a woman behind him, the pair stopped and glanced at the landscape. " How much further William ? "

" Few more miles I reckon Anya." Said the man as he and his lover continued their journey across the barren landscape.

Meanwhile , Marcus and what is left of Delta squad were on the road paying a visit to the town of Mercy and little do the battle harden gears know there was a new enemy lose on Sera but an tyrannized enemy that will start the birth of a new war with an iron fist.

The packwagon rolled to the stop when the vehicle exited out of the tunnel to the explosion site , the squad remember their friend Dom gave his life to save the entire squad from the horde of lambent and locust.

Bodies of Locust and lambent decaying around the burnt site of the gas station , some of the buildings were burned from the blast and stalks remained decay and rot. The rest of the sites was reduce to debris and rumble but the town is wary form war

The packwagon stop 10 inches away from the destruction of the gas station as the gears slowly debark from the transport. The present members in Delta Squad were Jace ,Sam , Anya , Dizzy, Baird and Cole.

Marcus stepped out of the vehicle as he came face to face to where Dom gave his own life. He sighed and was ready to get this over with. He and the rest of Delta Squad mourned Dom for long , they been paying visits to Mercy every month and now they are paying their respects to the old friend and comrade once and for all.

" You sure you want to do this Marcus." Asked Anya as she came to his side with a concern look.

" Don't look at me and two I know that answer Anya." Said Marcus "We are all here together for Dom and that all that matters if we're still going to be there for him. We won the war for him."

" Alright we are still there." Said Anya.

" Let go people before this place depressed the hell out of me." said Marcus signaling the group to move forward through the wreckage and rumble of the former battlefield / grave of Dom Santiago. The group wandered through the narrow alleys of the abandon town as they attempted to find the graveyard, They walked through a passage way of the another alleyway of sheds , pipe lines and laundry hanging overhead.

A soldier in waffen SS cameo uniform , black armor covered his torso and armed with an assault rifle came around the corner with a cigarette in his mouth but didn't notice the gears in the alley who stopped in surprised.

His lighter was in his right hand and his rife behind his back , the soldier cursed as he attempted to light up his cigarette. The soldier turned around to see Marcus with the lancer aiming at his forehead. In shock , the soldier dropped his lighter and cigarette from his mouth with horror then froze ,but at the same time Marcus threw a swift punch against the man , knocking him out cold. The rest of the gears moved up to the alley with weapons at the ready. Marcus just stood there with an uncertain frown on his face with the look of 'what the hell?'.

"What the hell was he doing here?"asked Sam glazing at the unconscious soldier as she pick up the assault rifle before stripping the soldier of equipment. Sam took the stick grenade and a radio along with a cigarette box.

"He looks organized and heck he military." Said Jace."They came out of nowhere."

"I don't know Sam but Jace I got a feeling they aren't around here." Said Marcus "Let go before they find their buddy."

"How did he dress like this and he come ?" asked Anya at the sight of the soldier."I got a feeling they aren't stranded or UIR."

"Only one way to find out because whoever those guys just overstayed their welcome here." said Marcus with annoyance in his tone before moving up. The squad paused to hear the sounds of airplane engines the gears look up to see a squad of jets flying in midair but suddenly caught off when two soldiers noticed them in the another corner alley while they were both smoking

"Contract! ALARM!" roared a soldier who fired his assault rifle at Marcus who quickly ducked. Behind a corner , Marcus fired his rifle back. The soldiers shouted out language Marcus didn't understand. The pair of soldiers took cover behind the shed.

"Shit !" cursed Marcus ducking as the bullets flying and he glazed at his friends who were so luckily to find cover behind. "What the hell did we walk into ?" shouted Marcus.

"I don't know. I mean we don't know." Shouted Jace.

"We are pinned !" cried Anya next to Marcus.

Meanwhile near the middle of the town , a dozen squads of Nazi soldiers escorting a pair of bulldozers as they tore building after building to clear path for the invasion force . A Nazi officer watch as a bulldozer torn down a brick wall and a small building while the next bulldozer rampage it's way through the town complex . Then gunfire was heard in a distance and the officer barked an order at a squad in a halftrack to attack the source of the gunfire. German soldiers debarked from their halftracks and rushed into the town.

Cole ducked behind a well and fired 8mm rounds at the nearest German squad rushing down the stairs ; rounds penetrated body armor and spilling out blood. Three Germans collapsed to the ground.

"Move up." Shouted Marcus as he lead the way as they reach into the center of the Courtyard. An armored soldier with heavy shoulder plates and body armor covered with plating shouting orders and then he saw the Gears rushing behind the sandbags and barriers of stone stretch out in the courtyard. A courtyard was a size of two trashball fields covered with pattern of fountains, brick fences , stairs connecting to all fronts and torn statues. Three squads of waffen ss infantry were waiting for them as the gears went on the defensive and took cover behind the marble barriers.

" Ok this is new , I thought we are dealing with stranded assholes again." shouted Baird to Marcus. "I don't know whoever these pricks are." Marcus snapped back." They are armored to the teeth and they punch serious firepower but hell I don't know what the hell they are speaking." As gunfire rained intensive from the barrage of Nazis assault soldiers who took defensive positions in the end of the courtyard.

"Boy they are bitch ass serious about overstaying." Added Cole" But this is Dom's house, lets make them pay."

"Shit they got a machine gun." Shouted Sam as she watch as a pair of Waffen SS infantrymen deployed their infamous MG 42 on a second floor of a Traven. " Fire!" roared the gunner as the machine gun came to life splitting 7.88 mm rounds at a rapid rate.

" We are pinned down." Shouted Anya before ducking behind the sandbags as the machine gun ratting on with the Germans roaring with blood lust. Sam pull out a stick grenade and she grinned at soldiers were completely drunk in their own firepower that they didn't even notice a stick grenade landed near their cover and take out four Germans in one explosion. Anya shouted at Baird and Cole to flank left and then she noticed a new infantryman in black combat uniform , black armored vest and an thin lethal looking RPG. Marcus covered fire when the two gears flank undetected.

" Death to the Coalition and the false lies of unity. For the fatherland." A panzergrenadier roared out as he drew an RPG from his back. "I am going cook up a can of –" The panzergrenadier jerk back as a bullet went in and out his head . Sam duck as reload her sniper rifle.

" I got to say these guys are distracted easier." Said Marcus "They put up a hell of a fight. Hell I like that. Let move and let finish these assholes."

Sam managed to drop a soldier who tried to throw a grenade. Jace provide suppressive fire while Marcus and Anya gunned down an entire squad while Cole and Baird managed to take out the gun nest in the Traven by throw a pair of frags in the window finishing off the last of the infantry.

"All clear people." Said Marcus before he picked up an assault rifle from a dead waffen ss infantry spawning on the stairs. Examining the rifle for the moment before he decide to drop it. Anya and Sam knee down and glazed at the lightning bolt insignia on the dead german's uniform. Baird was showing off an RPG and a MG 42 in his hands much to Coles annoyance.

Jace was stripping gear off a dead panzergrenadier and his hands were pulling a pair of stick from the soldier's belt gear. Jace then notice a small pile of photos on the ground and picking them up for a closer look only to shook him to the core.

"Marcus . You guys want to see this" called out a horrified Jace to the rest of the gears who stopped and turned to Jace who had the photos in his hands. Anya cover her mouth at the sight of the gruesome carnage , Sam ,Baird Marcus took the photos and his mouth dropped ; photos of victims dead , burned and main both men ,women and children. Swapping the photo after photo were nothing but death until Marcus swapped the last photo to reveal a Nazis soldier standing proudly with a rifle with his foot on a back of a dead man.

"How the hell did they get here. "asked Marcus

Seen enough Marcus threw away the photos with disgust and turned to the rest of the horrified Gears as realization came hitting them hard. They are facing off a new enemy they never seen and this is only the beginning of a war. It was an invasion.

"Let get the hell out of here before more of them show up. Great idea coming here my mistake." Grumbled Marcus as he lead the squad out of the courtyard . They were coming out of the corridors to see a bulldozer razed through the graveyard. The bulldozer torn through tombstones , the ground and fences leaving nothing but a path of rumble in its path. A dozen soldiers escorting the bulldozer just smiled and laughed at the destruction.

"No !"roared Marcus in anger at the destruction of Dom and his family resting place . "God. "cursed Anya hearing the sounds of the bulldozer rumbling and the laughter of the soldiers.

" God dam these fuckers are going to paid for this." Snarled Cole charging his lancer , the Gear snapped into action before opening fire on the unexpected soldiers. Many soldiers caught off guard were taken down instantly before the driver was shot in the head while the rest flee as the gears charged guns blazing.

Cole planted a frag on the bulldozer before taking cover behind a pile of debris as the bulldozer busted into flames.

An officer in the cap took off running while his men were almost wipe out he took shelter inside the nearest townhouse.{ "Call in reinforcements now."} while the remainding soldiers continued suppressive fire.

{" Copy that reinforcements are on the way."}

" Look !" cried Anya pointed to the sky when the gears saw a cargo plane with two jet propellers on its wings . The gears went into cover behind the rock fence to watch as a figures dropping from both sides of the cargo plane revealing to be paratroopers. Paratroopers dropped in mid air before active their parachutes .

" Dropship dropping paratroopers !" shouted Marcus "How the hell did they find us."

"Reinforcements inbound." Shouted Jace as he rose from his cover of a sandbags and fired at the sky. Paratroopers dressed in camo jackets and blue pants with flak vest over their chests armed with burst rifles landed on the ground before joining the battle with the remaining soldiers.

"Where the hell did they get the hardware , the firepower and the manpower. Oh shit." Shouted Baird when he saw the cargo plane dropping a grey and red stripped hexagon like drop pod from high altitude before smashing into the roof of a house.

The gears peek from the fence at the dent of the townhouse and the walls burst in the pieces revealing an armored large humanoid in grey armor dressed to the feet with armor plating on shoulders and chest holding a strange futuristic mini gun and a facemask of a man shielding it's face.

" What the hell is that ?" shouted Sam.

" So kind of new motherfucker in town. Hell it scare the shit out of me." Called Cole.

"I don't know." Roared back Marcus then his eyes widen with shock as their lancers had no effect on the giant with heavy armor , their rounds only to deflect upon the armor. Then the Super soldier active it's minigun , it rotating disk growing yellow and it's mouth of the minigun glow red then hell came loose from it.


End file.
